Lyra/Gallery
Gallery Lyra sitting meme image.png|An image for the Sitting Lyra meme. Lyra Filly by MoongazePonies.png|Lyra as filly. Lyra and the cake by Bronyontheway.png|The cake is a Lyra. Lyra in pants by egophiliac.png|Pants! Lyra IPhone Wallpaper by Tessiee.jpg|Lyra, iPhone style Lyra's choppa.png|Lyra's favorite way of getting around, sitting in her favorite posture Bon Bon and Lyra's wedding.png|Bon Bon and Lyra's wedding ;') 16911 - Lyra artist-madmax drinking heartstrings sitting smoothie.jpg|Lyra, sipping her fat free hay shake Filly Lyra with lyre.jpg|Wallpaper of Filly Lyra with a lyre Lyra heartstrings by zomgitsalaura.png|Art by zomgitsalaura Background Pony cover image by Spotlight.jpg|Art related to Background Pony Lyra 'Oh you' reaction pic.jpg|A funny Lyra reaction pic Lyra and Bonbon by CustomAnon.jpg|Lyra hanging with Bon Bon... in toy form Lyra with Hands.gif|A creepy gif based on Adventure Time of Lyra with hands. Parasprite Lyra.png|A Lyra colored parasprite. Comic Con 2011 poster with no logo.png Pony bus omgweregonnadie by shutterflye.png|You can barely see her face Happy Birthday. yay.jpg Good girl, Lyra.gif|Hey, if she's portrayed as a human, she may as well also be portrayed as a true equine! Lyra walking the dog.png|Lyra Heartstrings with Winona Lyra filly.png|Lyra filly-cutest thing ever! Minty Fresh Adventure 2 - Colgate, Lyra and Twinkle.png|Lyra is a character in Minty Fresh Adventure 2: Always the Bridesmaid, coming soon Bon Bon and Lyra (shooting).gif|I have no idea what she shooting at all... Lyra Heartstring's wallpaper.png|Lyra Heartstring's wallpaper Bon Bon and Lyra-gsphere.jpg|Lyra and Bon Bon by gyphere. Lyra and Bon Bon eating their tails.gif|Lyra eating Bon Bon's tail Funny Joke.png All armed ponies fan art by pyruvate.jpg Lyra and Bon Bon pillow epic fight by artist-minimoose772.jpg|Lyra and Bon Bon pillow epic fight by minimoose772. Lyra kiss Bon Bon artist-00tod00.png|Lyra kiss Bon Bon by 00tod00. Lyra and Bon Bon shipping (kissing) by artist-starlightspark_.jpg|Lyra and Bon Bon kissing art by starlightspark. Lyra and Bon Bon sleeping by artist-slackerburst.png|Lyra and Bon Bon sleeping art by slackerburst. Lyra by artist-doesitworksjay.png|Lyra by artist-doesitworksjay. Lyra bedroom eyes.png|Lyra silly eyes by--astringe--. Lyra happy by artist-sirponylancelot.gif|Lyra jumping happily by artist-sirponylancelot. Lyra sad tears until broken istrument of lyre by artist-norithecat.png|Lyra sad of lyre broken fan art by-norithecat. An army of pony by artist-lunarapologist.jpg|Lyra and friends in operations by lunarapologist. Lyra hugging Bon Bon by artist-mixermike.PNG|Lyra hugging Bon Bon fan art by mixermike. Lyra and Bon Bon recolor.jpg|Lyra and Bon Bon recolor??? Lyra and Bon Bon shipping by artist-enverse.png|Lyra and Bon Bon shipping fan art by enverse. Rarity and Lyra shipping by artist-faith-wolff.png|Lyra and Rarity shipping fan art by faith-wolff. Lyra Alicorn Amulet by artist-rambopvp.png|Lyra using Alicorn Amulet fan art by rambopvp. Lyra and Derpy Hooves recolor.png|Lyra and Derpy recolor. Lyra and Octavia by artist-shishapony.png|Lyra and Octavia fan art by shishapony. Lyra and Bon Bon decorating the Christmas tree by artist-jaz.jpeg|Lyra and Bon Bon decorating the Pony's Christmas tree fan art by jaz. Lyra by artist-teaganoofmar.png|Lyra fan art by teaganoogmars. N Lyra absurd res applejack artist SpeccySY berry punch derpy hooves drunk fluttershy pinkie pie rainbow dash rarity twilight sparkle vinyl scratch.png|you can see her in the backround Lyra by artist-hua113.png|Lyra fan art by hua113. Lyra wallpaper by artist-p0nies-pwn.png|Lyra wallpaper fan art by p0nies-pwn. Lyra playing piano by artist-artpwny.png|Lyra playing piano fan art by artpwny. Lyra by artist-jamescorck.png|Lyra fan art by jamescorck. Lyra Alicorn Pony by artist-rainbowscreen.png|Lyra Alicorn Pony fan art by rainbowscreen. Lyra wallpaper by artist-moongazeponies.jpeg|Lyra wallpaper fan art by moogazeponies. Lyra Heartstring background wallpaper by artist-tzolkine.png|Lyra glowing eyes background wallpaper fan art by tzolkine. Lyra Happy Valentine Day by artist-galekz.png|Lyra "I love you" Crystal Heart as a gift on Happy Valentine Day fan art by galekz. Lyra by artist-lazypixel.png|Lyra loled fan art by lazypixel. Lyra and skull wallpaper by artist-hewison.png|Lyra skull wallpaper fan art by hewison. Lyra wallpaper by artist-thegreatfrikken.jpg|Lyra wallpaper fan art by thegreatfrikken. Lyra Heartstring wallpaper by artist-game-beatx14.png|Lyra wallpaper fan art by game-beatx14. Lyra by artist-hinoraito.jpeg|Lyra fan art by hinoraito. Lyra wallpaper by artist-mrmarcel2605.png|Lyra wallpaper fan art by mrmarcel2605. Lyra wallpaper by artist-jamesg2498.png|Lyra wallpaper fan art by jamesg2498. Lyra wallpaper by artist-raindropsthedeviant.jpg|Lyra wallpaper fan art by raindropsthedeviant. Lyra wallpaper by artist-cloud-twister.png|Lyra wallpaper fan art by cloud-twister. Lyra wallpaper by artist-amoagtasaloquendo.jpg|Lyra wallpaper fan art by amoagtasaloquendo. Lyra's pot by artist-z3r0g1g4.png|Lyra's pot fan art by z3r0g1g4. Scootaloosscootaquestcomic.png Lyra wallpaper by artist-detectivebuddha.png|Lyra wallpaper fan art by detectivebudbha. lyra_and_bon_bon_equestria_girls__non_canon__by_strumfreak-d674k9b.png|If Lyra and BonBon were in Equestria Girls. Lyra's wish for hands came true! 236686.png|Lyra's human studies. sea_pony_lyra_in_all_her_glory_by_johnjoseco-d4ak35b (1).png|Seapony Lyra in All Her Glory Lyra Doom.png|Lyra is playing Doom! lyra.png|This is just like the T-shirt! A pony riot against Prince Blueblood.jpg|Octavia uses Lyra as a weapon lyra_hugs_vector_by_esipode-d4o9rye.png lyra_saluting_by_d2xa-d5r06h6.png lyra_vector___cutie_mark__by_pirill_poveniy-d5d60iz.png lyra_with_a_ponytail_by_jennieoo-d529ybg.png mlp___1st_lyra_vector_by_yoshi_boshi_72-d6hk0pp.png lyra_heartstrings___wedding_bridemaid_by_anbolanos91-d5f7fot.png|Lyra as Cadence's bridesmade Lyra and Bon Bon by demonreapergirl.png Lyra_sitting.png Lyra_heartstrings_chrismas_pony_.png Crazy_Lyra.png Lyra_next_to_a_tree.jpg Category:Official character galleries